


Knocking

by midsummernight13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mostly Dialogue, just a short fic, maybe Wanda/Vision if you tilt your head and squint, takes place sometime between Age of Ultron and Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernight13/pseuds/midsummernight13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is startled when she wakes up with Vision standing at the foot of her bed. Vision is slightly confused as to why this would startle her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking

“Miss Maximoff.” The velvety tenor tugged Wanda from the security of sleep, replacing it with the fogginess of near-wakefulness. She rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to rid them of her grogginess. What time was it? It certainly felt too early to be awake. She forced her way into a sitting position and blinked at the figure standing at the foot of her bed.

“Oh,” she slurred through a sleep heavy tongue, “Good morning Vision.” Even to her sleep addled mind something about that sentence seemed off. She stared at the android for a few seconds as her brain struggled to process the image in front of her. The android nodded in her direction and spoke in a soothing voice.

“Good morning Miss Maxi—” At that point her mind snapped awake, and she cringed away from him.

“God’s sake Vision what the hell are you doing here?” she snapped as the particulars of what was wrong with the situation clicked into place. She gathered her sheets into a bundle at her chest, as if to create a barrier between herself and the invader. Vision blinked and tilted his head slightly.

“I was told to inform you that breakfast has been prepared,” he explained in a calm, albeit slightly confused, voice.

"But my door was locked,” she said, looking past the android’s to the still closed door. “How did you get in here?” Vision blinked slowly, his eyes brightening as he processed what she was asking.

“I phased through the door,” he explained. “I caused no damage to your security precautions. Will you be joining the rest of us for breakfast?” He spoke matter-of-factly, as if the simple fact that he hadn’t needed to break anything to get into her room wasn’t cause for alarm.

“But…you…you can’t just waltz into people’s bedrooms,” Wanda scolded, “Why didn’t you knock?” Vision frowned and shifted his weight away from her. He regarded her with narrowed eyes that softened as they took in her tense form.

“I assumed it would be kinder to wake you without causing such a racket,” Vison paused, then added, “I am sorry that I startled you; it wasn’t my intention to do so.” Despite her frustration Wanda’s fingers relaxed and she let the blankets that she’d bundled against herself drop back onto the bed. She managed to keep her lips drawn down into a scowl, a task that was made difficult by the android’s slumped shoulders and down-turned gaze.

“Yeah, well,” she said, “I’ll give you a free pass this time. But you better knock next time.” Vision’s eyes shifted up to her and his eyebrows lifted on his forehead, but when he spoke his voice held none of the surprise that she saw on his face.

“I will.”

“I’m serious,” Wanda said, unable to prevent a half-joking tone from entering her voice, “Come in here uninvited and I will throw you out of here myself.” Wanda thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward into a smile, but the expression passed so quickly that she couldn’t be sure.

“Understood.” Vision lingered after he spoke, watching her with a soft expression. Wanda stared back, waiting for him to leave.  
When he didn’t she cleared her throat and said, “Vision, I was really hoping that I could get changed sometime in the near future." The android’s eyes widened slightly and he took a hesitant step away from her bed.

“Right, of course, I will…just, uh,” he stammered out, then cleared his throat and finished, “I’ll just be leaving then.” He lingered a second longer then gave her a quick nod before turning and phasing through the door. Wanda watched him leave with an incredulous look and let out an amused scoff once he was out of the room.


End file.
